


might as well.

by laceylouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Come play, Coming In Pants, Hand Job, M/M, Porn with Feelings, blowjob, idk they're dorks really, ish???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceylouis/pseuds/laceylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where luke gives ashton a blowjob. that's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	might as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded.

Ashton is so, so, so frustrated, can’t even bring himself to say something or make any sudden movements.

Luke’s going impossibly slow, using his nimble fingers to pop the buttons to Ashton’s jeans one by one, while his lips graze the skin of his lower tummy.

Ashton spreads his knees wider, tries to wiggle Luke closer by pushing a hand to his shoulder, but it doesn’t work. Luke’s so ridiculously stubborn, Ashton hates him.

It’s starting to hurt in a way that Ashton will never admit to as pleasurable, but the slow drag of the events have his knuckles turning pale from where his hand is gripping the sheets beside him. He’s panting erratically with short gasps each time Luke presses his lips against his skin.

Luke eventually taps Ashton’s tummy when he’s got Ashton’s jeans mid-thigh, and Ashton lets out a sigh of relief as he plants his feet flat onto the bed and pushes his hips up so Luke can pull the pants down the remainder of the way.

His legs feel cold and bare, the only spot warm where Luke's breath is ghosting over his hip bone.

Ashton’s so grateful when he hears the clunk of his jeans on the floor as Luke throws them off the bed, and even more so when Luke takes his hand and grabs the outline of his cock, already kicking in excitement behind the fabric.

Time slows then, with Luke sliding his fingers into the waistband of Ashton’s flimsy boxer shorts. He pulls at the fabric, tugging it down until Ashton wiggles around so Luke could add the shorts with his pants on the floor.

Ashton chokes off a moan when Luke hunches over to leave a kiss to the tip.

Luke leans back onto his heels, so he’s sitting in between Ashton’s legs with hands grabbing each thigh, somewhat admiring his work as Ashton’s now neglected cock lies flat on his tummy, moving as the tip glistens with precome.

Ashton doesn’t have his eyes open, instead, he has his head tipped back into the pillows, hair strewn out in waves, and he’s releasing soft whines that Luke savors up.

“Look at you,” he murmurs, smiling fondly as Ashton growls in frustration and cants his hips up once.

He doesn’t have time to hear Ashton’s snarky remark, though, because he’s hunching over again and licking a stripe up Ashton’s cock. Ashton lets out a yelp, which soon fades into a shaky breath, letting Luke make his legs shake and wrap themselves around Luke's shoulders. Luke hollows his cheeks out, moving his mouth up and down Ashton's achingly hard cock. The weight of it feels heavy on Luke's tongue, his mouth full. He hums, the action sending shocks throughout Ashton's already fiery body. Everything feel so real and close, Luke's hair tickling Ashton's hip as he bobs his head.

Ashton falls into pure bliss, with Luke’s red lips stretched over him skillfully, Luke letting Ashton knit his fingers into his hair and allowing him to pull.

Luke’s still sloppy, still has an awful gag reflex that has him gurgling a bit and pulling off with glossy eyes. And Ashton praises him either way.

It’s entirely endearing nonetheless, and completely pleasing because it’s coming from Luke. Luke, who was once too afraid to admit to simple things such as liking Ashton (still is, in a way, he still doesn't like hearing the words). But this Luke is trying his hardest for Ashton and all Ashton can gasp out is a “god yes" in between his moans.

The sensation is burning low in his tummy, and Ashton has to resist the urge to buck up into Luke's mouth with all his might. But Luke is being extremely slow with the way he's moving, giving slow, languid licks.

Luke looks up then, through his eyelashes and his cheeks hollow out, taking Ashton further than he ever has before, making Ashton shoot up in surprise and curl his fingers tighter around Luke's hair.

Luke's hand is digging maliciously into Ashton's thick thigh, steadying himself as the other hand wraps around the base.

Ashton's tummy contracts with his uneven breathing, short and quick 'ah ah ah' that Luke savors.

Ashton drops his legs down, and falls back again, arching up as Luke swirls his tongue around the head of Ashton's cock. He feels dizzy, light-headed, like all his senses are immune to LukeLukeLuke.

The obscene noises are bouncing off the walls, the liquid sound of Luke's mouth sliding up and down and the choppy intakes of breath from Ashton making the room feel smaller.

Luke works his hand on the part he can’t reach and presses his tongue flat against the slit twice before bobbing down.

Ashton feels his stomach coil all too soon, and despite loving the attention, he pulls Luke away by his hair and shoves him to sit up. Ashton scrambles around, tries to pull Luke into his lap sideways and remain comfortable.

Luke’s staring at him with wide, confused eyes and his lips are raw and abused, a pretty shade of red that glistens with saliva. Ashton is still close though, so he nudges Luke’s nose with his own and says, “’m close, just finish me off.”

Luke nods, wrapping his fingers around Ashton's cock and tugging slowly. He's practically in Ashton's lap, sucking on Ashton's lip as Ashton whimpers into Luke's mouth. 

His hand is rough, despite once being wet with Luke's spit, the drag of his palm against Ashton's cock deliciously scratchy. Ashton whines, starts to move his hips as Luke's hand speeds up, his fingers tightening around Ashton. He can't identify the noise he makes next, a mixture of a groan and a whimper, but at this point he doesn't care.

Luke ducks down, dragging his teeth along Ashton's jaw. He's subtly rutting against Ashton hip bone and thigh, somehow. Ashton sees stars, a fading light as he squeezes his eyes shut and pulls Luke closer. He flushes all over, gasping and gasping as he falls over the edge when Luke abruptly attatches their lips together. They clash, an odd position since Ashton is straining to press harder when he's practically held down.

When Ashton comes, he muffles his shout with Luke’s lips. He spills over Luke's fingers, staining the skin white. Droplets hit Ashton's pelvic bone, and Luke drags his fingers through it, collecting it all. It should be gross, probably is in another sense, but right now, Luke's letting out little moans as he tries desperately to get off.

Luke's shallow thrusts stutter a moment after, and his nose scrunches as he buries his face into Ashton's neck. He holds his hand out awkwardly, the one covered in come, while his other is gripping Ashton's shoulder tightly  

Luke is breathing heavily, and he tries to ignores the wet patch on his sweatpants afterward.

"You came in your pants," snickers Ashton, after a moment later. Their breathing regulates a bit, but Luke hasn't come up from his spot in Ashton's neck. When he does, Luke blushes hard enough that his nose tint pink, and Ashton smiles nonetheless, giving a light kiss to Luke's nose.

"Shut up,” whines Luke. He smirks, and suddenly he's wiping his come-covered hand onto Ashton's stomach. Ashton shrieks and squirms, completely naked as he crawls around the bed. Luke smiles, then motions to the bed.

"Sorry?"

"You're a dick, Lucas. I hate you."

"You love me,"

Ashton shakes his head, crawling under the duvet. And it's true, he does love Luke, as scary as it sounds. He's so hopelessly in love with him and he doesn't know what to do. But for now, he pats the space beside him; Luke follows. He takes his pants off, along with his shirt, and the wet patch on his boxer shorts are a reminder that he loves it. Ashton smiles.

They fall asleep kissing lazily until Luke drifts off and curls into Ashton’s chest, slinging his arm across his torso and pulling him close.

\--------

When Luke wakes up, he has a mouthful of Ashton's hair and a soft snore ringing in his ear from where Ashton's face is pressed.

Luke can't actually breathe, not when Ashton is slung across him like a koala (which Luke has no recollection of switching during the night), making Luke wheeze out his breaths.

But the sun isn't up, neither is Ashton, so Luke wiggles away just a bit so Ashton's actually on the bed again and sits up to stretch, arms flailing out and low groan escaping from the sensation of it.

He's already pushing himself off the bed when a hand snakes around his waist, pulling him down. Luke lets out a yelp in surprise, but relaxes when Ashton's muffled giggle hits against his bare shoulder.

"Fuck off," Luke whines, but shifts around so he's pressed against Ashton's chest again.

It's an odd position, because Luke's arm is awkwardly positioned underneath him and Ashton's hip is jabbing Luke in the lower back, but. He isn't complaining, no, not at all. Not when he has Ashton there with him.


End file.
